Sideline Collision Traduction Nolebucgrl
by Missleez
Summary: Que se passera-t-il quand un quater-back arrogant rencontre une geek hargneuse en dehors du terrain ? All humain, lemons, OS prolongé
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Avec ce temps plutôt morose et ce week-end de trois jours qui débarque, j'avais très envie de me faire plaisir_ (et peut-être un peu aussi à vous, j'espère ^^)_ en publiant le premier chapitre de cette fabuleuse histoire :) Je n'oublie certainement pas les autres, bien au contraire mais j'arrive au bout de certaines et ça me mettait en joie de faire ça _(il ne me faut pas grand chose, je sais XD)._ N'oubliez pas que rien ne vous force à la lire, faites le en votre âme et conscience _(si j'avais pu j'aurais parlé avec la voix de Gandalf ^^)_...

Enfin bref, cette histoire est une fabuleuse Edward/Bella déjà terminée avec une suite en préparation. Elle est rated M (donc à ne pas mettre entre toutes les mains). Pour le rythme de publication, ça sera un peu à la carte avec mes autres traductions et sans doute beaucoup plus souvent pendant les grandes vacances...

Le premier chapitre se lit comme un OS et j'espère qu'il vous permettra de vous imprégner de l'ambiance de cette FF ;)

* * *

**Sideline Collision ~ Collision sur la Ligne de Touche**

Edward POV

C'était mon chez moi. Mon stade. Mon peuple. Mon nom qu'ils criaient. « Cullen, Cullen, Cullen. » Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête alors que je me tenais dans le couloir, prêt à faire mon entrée. Je tenais mon casque à la main parce que je voulais les voir lorsque j'allais courir vers la victoire. C'était le moment que j'avais attendu toute ma vie ou du moins, ça semblait l'être. Les Seminoles allaient faire la fête ce soir à Tallahassee pendant que les Gators pleureraient en rentrant à Gainesville.

J'avais fait mon temps. J'étais en train de réchauffer le banc de touche alors que Christian Ponder nous menai avant de brusquement se démettre l'épaule droite. J'avais rejoint la ligne de touche pour le restant de ma dernière année. J'avais gagné les trois matchs suivants et l'équipe m'appartenait maintenant. Nous menions 11 à 0 et les Gators se tenaient entre nous et le BCS championship. Enfin, eux et les Virginia Tech du ACC Championship mais je les avais déjà battus une fois cette année et j'allais recommencer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mesurer à moi.

Je voulais tout. Le trophée Heisman qui était tout près selon les experts, le championship, le crystal trophy et toute la gloire qui allait avec. Je pouvais presque la sentir dans ma bouche alors que je sautillais sur place, attendant le signal pour quitter le tunnel. Lorsque nous allions gagner ce soir, j'allais sortir et profiter de l'adulation de mes fans. J'allais peut-être même choisir une chanceuse qui aurait l'honneur de m'admirer en solo. Je ne m'étais pas envoyé en l'air depuis quelques semaines, j'étais trop à fond dans le championnat mais ce soir, je méritais de me détendre. Et il y avait quelques filles prêtes à aider le quaterback des Seminoles de Floride à se détendre. J'étais le dieu du campus.

La bannière était en position tendue, attendant seulement qu'on la traverse. J'entendis l'orchestre commencer à jouer et les premières notes de Seminole chope commencèrent. Le stade tremblait. Je sentais l'électricité. Chef Osceola et Renagade _(NdT : Ce sont les mascottes de l'équipe)_ faisaient les cents pas sur le terrain, prêts à lancer le jeu. Chef Osceola tenait la banderole à la main, prêt à la planter. Notre maison. Ma maison. J'étais plus que prêt. J'étais né pour ça.

Le Coach Fisher me regarda et me fit un petit signe de tête. Je lui rendis et fis signe à mes hommes. Nous sortîmes du tunnel en courant, presque renversés par les cris poussés par les supporters lorsque nous arrivâmes sur le terrain. Je passai devant les cheerleaders et fis un sourire à la blonde que je m'étais tapé quelques mois plus tôt. Elle valait peut-être la peine qu'on remette le couvert. Sa bouche ressemblait à un aspirateur et son corps était à tomber.

Je me dirigeai vers le centre du terrain, observant la foule. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu être plus rempli. Il y avait facilement 100 000 personnes aujourd'hui. La plupart d'entre eux étaient vêtus de rouge et d'or. Ils chantaient et s'exclamaient alors que l'orchestre jouait. J'essayai de m'imprégner de l'ambiance, c'était mon premier match à domicile contre les Gators. Il n'y avait rien de comparable à cette rivalité et les fans le sentaient aujourd'hui.

Mon sourire en coin en place – ma marque de fabrique – j'observai les Gators de leur côté du terrain. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'air hésitant. C'était une équipe jeune mais qui montait en puissance. Après avoir perdu contre les LSU et les Bama plus tôt cette année, ils avaient enchaîné cinq victoires. Ils faisaient le buzz, certains pensaient qu'ils pouvaient gagner le match. Ça n'allait pas arriver. Pas quand Edward Cullen était sur le terrain.

Je levai le bras pour saluer mes parents qui devaient être assis quelque part avec mon frère, Emmett. Je ne pouvais certainement pas les voir mais peut-être qu'eux le pouvaient. Je tendis le cou et baissai le bras. Je fus brutalement percuté par quelque chose. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Un rapide inventaire de mon bras m'assura que j'allais bien mais quand même, quel genre de connard osait se planter dans mon bras de lancer ? Je baissai les yeux et vis le dessus d'un chapeau rouge appartement à un des membres de l'orchestre Marching Chiefs. Sérieux ? Un espèce de connard qui jouait dans l'orchestre m'était rentré dedans ? Il savait un peu qui j'étais putain ?

« Fais gaffe à mon bras, connard. T'es aveugle ou quoi mec ? » crachai-je, résistant contre l'envie de le pousser avant de rejoindre le banc.

« Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas un mec. Ensuite, s'il y a bien un connard qui ne regarde pas où il va, c'est toi. Et pour finir, tu as cassé mon anche ! »

Nom de dieu, c'était une fille. C'était difficile à voir à cause du chapeau et de la tenue merdique qui lui donnait l'air d'un mannequin asexué. Je me concentrai et remarquai ses yeux marron courroucés et son visage en forme de cœur. On pouvait à peine voir ses cheveux bruns sous son chapeau militaire idiot. Ses joues étaient rouges, peu importe si c'était à cause de sa gêne ou de ma proximité, je n'en étais pas sûr mais je préférais la deuxième solution. Je faisais de l'effet aux femmes. Elle aurait peut-être été mignonne si elle n'avait pas porté cette tenue ridicule et n'avait pas eu l'air de me juger comme ça.

« C'était facile de se tromper. » rétorquai-je en regardant son corps. Je n'arrivais pas à voir ce qu'elle cachait là dessous. Elle aurait très bien pu avoir un bonnet A ou un bonnet D et je n'aurais pas pu faire la différence. Elle rougit encore plus et plissa les yeux. Cette fille là avait un sacré tempérament. Peut-être que je pouvais la recontacter plus tard, du moins, si elle ne cachait pas un corps de garçon sous sa tenue d'orchestre.

« Et c'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'une anche mais si tu veux qu'on se revoit pour en parler plus tard, peut-être qu'on pourra se satisfaire l'un l'autre. » Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et fus récompensé par un coup dans le ventre avec son stupide instrument. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Cette anche coûte trente dollars et tu vas me la remplacer. Ça me satisfera. Je me fous de ta satisfaction à toi. »

Quelle salope ! Elle ne savait pas à qui elle parlait ? « Écoute moi bien, chérie... »

« Je ne suis pas ta chérie. » cracha-t-elle. Putain, si un regard avait pu tuer, les Gators se serait réjouis de la situation. « Tu me dois une nouvelle anche. »

C'était quoi son problème à cette salope et son anche ? « C'est pas une sorte de bout d'herbe dans laquelle tu souffles pour faire marcher ton idiot d'instrument ? » dis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Oui, je savais ce qu'était une anche mais je n'allais certainement pas lui dire. Cette nana était agaçante.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. « Ouais, c'est ça. » répondit-elle d'un ton tout aussi sarcastique.

Je lui fis un sourire moqueur et je me penchai pour ramasser un bout d'herbe. Je lui tendis. « Et voilà. Considère que je t'ai remboursé. J'ai un match à jouer et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une intello de l'orchestre. »

Je la contournai et l'entendis vaguement me crier que j'étais un connard et que je lui devais trente dollars mais j'avais d'autres choses plus importantes à penser. Je lui criai ''Envoie moi la facture'' par dessus mon épaule et me mis à rire avant de rejoindre la ligne de touche en courant.

« Cullen ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais à parler à un membre de l'orchestre ? T'as besoin de temps pour améliorer ta vie sociale ? Je suis sûr que Whitlock serait très heureux de prendre ta place si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que flirter avec des filles. »

Je n'étais pas en train de flirter. Je ne flirtais pas avec les losers, peu importe à quel point elles étaient mignonnes. « Non Coach, je ne flirtais pas. Elle m'est rentrée dedans et j'ai cassé sa stupide anche. » Le Coach Fisher me fixait comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé et je réalisai à quel point j'étais idiot de lui avoir dit ce que je faisais. « Désolé Coach, ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Y'a intérêt. T'es prêt à te concentrer ? » Je hochai rapidement la tête, lançant un regard mauvais et mental à Reed Girl. À cause d'elle, le Coach était en colère contre moi pour le match le plus important de ma vie. « Je veux commencer par du lourd, les coincer dans le jeu dès la mêlée. S'il y a une ouverture, je veux que tu envoies Garrett sur le skinny post. Newton sera dans le coin pour Clearwater et il se tiendra en arrière. »

Le Coach avait raison, j'allais m'occuper de Newton toute la journée grâce à la cheville foulée de Clearwater. Je les observai nerveusement alors qu'ils nous lançaient le ballon. Crowley la renvoya au 27 et je rentrai sur le terrain sous les acclamations. Je souris en voyant un écriteau dans la foule. _Hey, numéro 7, je t'emmènerai au Paradis_. Je rigolai doucement et appelai les gars pour qu'ils se regroupent.

« Skinny post, côté droit, Garrett sur le trois. » Nous nous séparâmes et je pris place au centre. Le bruit du public s'estompa et je sentis une vibration parcourir mon corps. « Blue 72, Blue 72, hut, hut, hike. » criai-je en observant la défense adverse. Je sentis la balle arriver entre mes mains. Ils avaient anticipé la course pour commencer le jeu et ils étaient huit dans le boîte, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait que trois défenseurs en place après que j'ai relâché la balle. Évidemment, je fonçai tout droit sur leur meilleur lineman, Éric Yorkie.

Leur défense remarqua mon jeu. Je feintai sur la gauche et lançai sur la droite en regardant à peine ce que je faisais mais je vis quand même que Garrett s'était suffisamment séparé de Newton. Je laissai la balle prendre son envol, esquivant Yorkie. Je retins mon souffle alors que Garrett plongeait pour attraper ma passe. Il évita la ligne de touche, nous laissant toujours en course pour le touchdown. Un jeu, 73 yards. Ouais, aujourd'hui, c'était mon putain de jour de chance, si on ne comptait pas une certaine intello de l'orchestre. Elle ne valait pas la peine que je pense à elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait se servir de l'herbe que je lui avais donnée pour jouer ma putain de chanson.

Mes équipiers me donnèrent des tapes sur les épaules alors que je me dirigeais vers le Coach Fisher. La foule était complètement hystérique et je n'arrivais pas à dissimuler mon sourire. Tout ça était pour moi... enfin, nous, mais quand même moi en particulier. Je souris et m'assis à côté du responsable de ma défense, le Coach Clapp. Nous revîmes ensemble les passes suivantes.

La défense les retint à deux jeux et zéro point alors je revins sur le terrain quelques minutes plus tard. Je nous permis de faire une longue passe suivie d'une course et de passes plus courtes. Nous marquâmes un touchdown lorsque James feinta son coin et courut jusqu'au milieu du terrain. Ce fut un 14-0 et le plan marcha.

Le match fut suffisamment calme pour que je puisse rester assis pendant tout le quatrième quart temps. J'observai Whitlock nous faire gagner un drive. Lorsque le coup de sifflet final retentit, nous étions à 56 et eux à 13. Une domination complète et totale. J'avais un grand sourire en arrivant au vestiaire, même si j'avais dû endurer le sermon du Coach qui me reprochait de ne pas avoir été concentré avant le match. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment il pouvait croire que j'avais été distrait par une petite chatte de l'orchestre. Il y avait de bien meilleure petite chatte à choper et j'allais pouvoir faire mon choix parmi les plus belles poupées que Tallahassee avait à offrir.

« Hey Cullen, on se voit plus tard au Moon ? » lança Whitlock alors que lui et un groupe de gars quittaient les vestiaires. Le Moon était une boîte de nuit qui allait sans doute être bondée en ce samedi soir. Plein de femmes canons en train de danser sur la piste. Ouais, j'allais pouvoir trouver ce que je cherchais là bas.

« Ouais, j'y serai d'ici une heure. » Je retirai mon maillot et mes jambières pour aller sous la douche. Je calai une serviette autour de ma taille et lançai mes vêtements sales dans le panier. J'étais content de ne pas avoir à m'en occuper. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et supposai que le dernier de mes coéquipiers venait de quitter les vestiaires. J'accrochai mes jambières dans mon cassier et me tournai pour aller dans les douches. Je tombai alors sur quelqu'un juste devant moi.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Je reculai et putain, c'était un autre putain d'intello de l'orchestre. Néanmoins, je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il foutait dans les vestiaires.

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » rétorqua une voix agaçante. Je réalisai alors que c'était la même nana que plus tôt. Reed Girl (la Fille à l'Anche).

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Eh bien, je pourrais foutrement dire qu'est-ce que tu branles dans mes vestiaires, petite harceleuse ? Ça te va comme ça ? »

Elle me regarda méchamment, levant la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux. Putain, elle était petite. Elle devait faire dans les un mètre soixante. Je faisais bien trente centimètres de plus qu'elle.

« Je suis venue chercher mon argent. »

« Mon cœur, je ne te dois pas un centime. Maintenant, si tu pouvais être assez sympa pour te sortir de mon chemin, j'aimerais pouvoir prendre une douche. »

Elle posa une main sur mon torse et je la regardai d'un air surprise. Ses doigts doux posés sur ma peau en sueur envoyèrent une décharge à travers mon corps. Elle retira sa main comme si elle l'avait senti elle aussi mais c'était impossible. Elle avait sans doute réalisé qu'elle venait de peloter un homme canon à demi nu dans un vestiaire vide. Mais en même temps, elle était peut-être là pour ça.

Je lui souris alors qu'elle virait au rouge et jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Soudainement, elle n'était plus en colère. Elle avait l'air d'avoir vraiment honte. Pour des raisons perverses, j'appréciais son attitude.

Elle carra les épaules, ce qui était plutôt hilarant vu qu'elle portait une tenue qui ressemblait à un uniforme militaire. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je ne suis pas ton cœur. J'ai été partiellement blessée dans notre collision, causée uniquement par toi. Donc, tu devrais me donner une compensation pour les dommages corporels. »

Quoi, elle était en droit ou quoi ? Une compensation ? Des dommages corporels ? « C'est moi qui aurait pu être blessé, _mon cœur_. » rétorquai-je d'un ton sarcastique. « Et je peux t'assurer que je vaux bien plus que toi. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent et elle me poussa contre les casiers. Je trébuchai en arrière et me rattrapai. Nom de dieu, l'Intello de l'Orchestre avait un sacré caractère. Je la fixai la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

« Comment oses tu dire que tu es plus important que moi, juste parce que tu es un putain de quaterback ? Tu ne peux pas juger la valeur d'une personne comme ça. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, Edward Cullen. »

Alors elle savait qui j'étais, pas que je m'attendais au contraire. « Mon cœur, fait un sondage sur le campus et tu verras bien si quelqu'un sain d'esprit pense que tu as plus de valeur que moi. Peu importe le foutu instrument que tu joues, ce n'est sans doute pas aussi important que ce que je fais. »

« Ouais, te tenir derrière un groupe de mecs et lancer une baballe te rend ô combien supérieur à nous tous. » se moqua-t-elle.

J'attrapai son idiot de chapeau et le lançai dans le panier à linge qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du vestiaire. « Je n'ai pas dit que ça me rendait meilleur que toi, j'ai dit que ça me rendait plus important que toi. » Je me tournai pour la regarder et vis qu'elle avait de longs cheveux bruns sous son chapeau ridicule. Ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et de façon surprenante, elle était jolie. Dommage qu'elle ait un caractère aussi moche et pénible.

« Tu as dit que tu vaux plus que moi. » cria-t-elle en essayant encore de me pousser. Néanmoins, cette fois ci, je ne fus pas surpris et elle ne réussit pas à me faire bouger. Par contre, j'aimais bien sentir ses mains sur mon torse.

« Pour cette fac, c'est le cas. Je rapporte des millions de dollars, bébé. Ils ne viennent pas te voir souffler dans ton petit cor. »

« Je joue du hautbois ! » s'énerva-t-elle. J'éclatai de rire parce que franchement, qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre ?

« Très bien, alors. Personne ne vient pour t'écouter jouer du hautbois, très chère Reed Girl. Je doute que quelqu'un sache reconnaître un hautbois parmi d'autres instruments. Par contre, ils seraient tout à fait capable de me reconnaître dans une foule. »

« Ouais, c'est parce que tu as la plus grosse tête du monde. » Un sourire triomphant illumina son visage. Je la fixai un instant avant de réaliser qu'elle venait de m'insulter.

« Une partie de mon corps est bien la plus grosse du monde, mon cœur, mais ce n'est pas ma tête. » souris-je à ma répartie.

Son regard se posa sur ma queue et cette dernière se durcit sous ma serviette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et ses lèvres formèrent un ''o'' de surprise. J'envisageais d'y plonger mon sexe. Elle avait une très jolie bouche et ça aurait pu être très agréable de la faire taire en la baisant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? T'es gay ? Tes coéquipiers savent que tu les mates ? » Ouais, il fallait vraiment qu'elle ferme sa gueule. Je connaissais peut-être un moyen.

« C'est comme ça que je le sais. » Je tirai sur ma serviette et la laissai tomber à mes pieds. Elle vira au rouge et sa respiration se fit difficile. « Et je ne suis certainement pas gay, comme tu peux le voir. À moins que tu sois un mec. C'est impossible d'être sûr en ne voyant que ta tête. »

Ses yeux se remplirent de colère et je l'observai avec intérêt alors qu'elle défaisait sa veste. Elle la jeta par terre et je constatai qu'elle avait des seins, même s'ils étaient cachés par une chemise blanche beaucoup trop grande. Je haussai les épaules et elle poussa un cri de frustration avant de commencer à défaire les boutons. Eh bien, c'était foutrement plus intéressant. Elle portait un soutien gorge blanc tout simple mais sa poitrine était foutrement canon. Si j'étais bon juge et je l'étais, ils étaient parfaits pour mes mains.

Elle retira sa chemise et la jeta sur sa veste. Elle me fixait toujours avec colère. Elle était foutrement torride. Qui aurait pu savoir que Reed Girl avait un putain de corps canon sous son uniforme ? Elle était mince mais pas squelettique comme les cheerleaders. Il y avait de la chair mais juste assez pour qu'elle soit douce sans être flasque. J'avais envie de la toucher mais je n'étais pas encore sûr qu'elle m'aurait laissé faire sans m'arracher la tête. Je tenais trop à mes deux têtes pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Non, il fallait mieux que je continue à la défier.

« Soutif rembourré ? » demandai-je, même si ce n'était clairement pas vrai.

Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et le défit. J'observai avec intérêt le soutien gorge tomber. Elle le ramassa et le posa sur la pile de vêtements. Ses seins étaient splendides, fermes avec des tétons roses qui me suppliaient de les mordiller. Je m'appuyai contre les casiers et cachai mes mains dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de les toucher. Pas tout de suite.

« Super nichons. » lui dis-je comme si ça ne m'intéressait pas du tout. Comme si ça avait pu être le cas.

« Merci. » répondit-elle en penchant la tête de côté, attendant de voir ce que j'allais faire ensuite. J'aurais foutrement voulu le savoir. J'étais dur comme la pierre et j'avais envie de la prendre mais elle ne faisait sans doute que me tenter avec son corps sexy, puis elle aurait porté plainte contre moi pour harcèlement sexuel. Enfin, qui vivra verra.

« Bien évidemment, tu pourrais très bien être un mec avec des super nichons. » lançai-je. Elle se mordit la lèvre et à ma très grande joie, elle retira ses chaussures et son pantalon. Elle portait une petite culotte en coton. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi j'avais l'habitude avec les filles que je me tapais mais c'était plutôt pas mal sur elle. Elle était petite mais avait de superbes jambes, bronzées et musclées, peut-être à force de marcher avec un costume qui devait faire dans les quinze kilos. Ça devait être de l'entraînement. J'avais envie de sentir ses jambes autour de moi pendant que j'aurais enfoui ma queue en elle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Alors quoi ? » Mon regard fixait ce petit morceau de tissu qui l'empêchait d'être nue devant moi. Elle était peut-être rasée et il fallait que je découvre la vérité.

« Alors, tu vas me convaincre d'enlever ma culotte ? » lança-t-elle.

Je la regardai d'un air surpris et vis qu'elle avait un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se mit à taper du pied, impatiente de connaître ma réponse.

« Eh bien, en général, je n'ai pas à convaincre les filles. En temps normal, elles arrivent ici et se débarrassent de leurs vêtements toutes seules. » Ce n'était rien d'autre que la stricte vérité après tout.

Elle glissa ses pouces sous le tissu mais ne retira pas sa culotte. Putain. Très bien alors. « Tu pourrais très bien cacher une queue là dessous. » Pas vraiment mais bon, j'étais désespéré.

Reed Girl laissa échapper un petit rire et récompensa mon ingéniosité en faisant glisser son sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes avant de l'enlever. Nom de dieu, elle était glabre. Je me sentis saliver et c'était de plus en plus difficile de me tenir aux casiers. Néanmoins, je pouvais la jouer cool.

« D'accord, tu es une fille. » approuvai-je. Elle éclata de rire.

« Merci de me confirmer ça. Maintenant, peut-être qu'on pourrait parler de mon anche ? »

Foutue obsession pour cette merde. « Je préférerais parler de ma tige. »

Elle rigola doucement et fit un pas vers moi, observant ma queue. « Eh bien, on pourrait en parler mais l'utiliser serait une bien meilleure idée, tu ne penses pas ? » Elle rougissait mais ses paroles étaient foutrement sexy. Je ne pensais pas recevoir une meilleure invitation alors je fis un pas vers elle.

« Je préfère m'en servir. » dis-je en faisant courir ma main sur mon sexe. Elle m'observa sans honte et se mouilla les lèvres. Je grognai et fis bouger ma main un peu plus vite. J'espérais vraiment que je n'allais pas jouir avant de pouvoir la toucher mais j'étais tellement excité que ça restait une possibilité.

Elle tendit la main vers moi et je retins mon souffle alors que ses doigts rejoignaient les miens sur mon sexe. Putain, c'était sexy. Qui aurait cru que Reed Girl soit aussi excitante ? Sa main ne pouvait pas faire complètement le tour mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle bougeait parfaitement avec la mienne, me pressant doucement tout en passant son pouce sur mon gland avant de redescendre.

« Putain ce que c'est bon. » lui dis-je. Je retirai ma main, la laissant s'occuper de ma queue. Je me demandai si elle touchait son foutu hautbois comme ça. Un orchestre pornographique... c'était un concept novateur et je suis sûr que ça aurait plu à la foule. En tout cas, moi ça m'aurait plu.

Je tendis la main vers elle et passai mes doigts sur sa chatte. Putain, elle était mouillée et aussi excitée que moi. Elle haleta et ouvrit les jambes pour moi. Je caressai son clitoris, appuyant mon majeur dessus tout en faisant des cercles. Elle bougea les hanches vers moi et sa poigne sur ma queue se raffermit. Je grognai bruyamment. J'avais envie de la prendre, juste là contre mon casier. Je la poussai et elle grogna à son tour sans s'arrêter de caresser mon sexe. Je continuai à passer mes doigts sur elle avant d'en glisser deux en elle.

Elle était humide, chaude et foutrement serrée, elle pressait mes doigts. J'ouvris mon casier de ma main gauche sans arrêter de la toucher et attrapai mon portefeuille. Je finis par le trouver et je le sortis. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque je l'ouvris et retirai ma main pour sortir un préservatif. Je croyais à l'expression toujours prêt, même si je n'avais jamais été scout. Néanmoins, j'étais prêt à parier que Reed Girl avait été jeannette plus jeune. Ça semblait bien être son genre.

Je le tins et arquai un sourcil. Elle avait toujours les yeux écarquillés mais putain, à quoi elle s'attendait en se déshabillant dans mon vestiaire ? Elle hocha lentement la tête et j'ouvris le préservatif en souriant. Je le glissai sur mon sexe avec expertise. Je fermai mon casier et posai mon dos contre parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'on s'envoie en l'air contre mon casier. C'était obligé.

« Tu es prête à ça ? » demandai-je en passant mes doigts sur son clitoris. Je n'eus pas besoin de réponse parce qu'elle était foutrement mouillée, néanmoins, elle hocha quand même la tête. Je la soulevai un peu et elle enroula ses jambes autour de moi. Je pressai mon sexe à son entrée et la pénétrai lentement. Nom de dieu, elle avait la chatte la plus serrée que j'avais jamais vu. Je grognai et elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Voilà un bruit bien plus agréable dans ta bouche. » lui dis-je.

Elle plissa les yeux et raffermit sa prise sur ma taille, contractant son sexe. Je fus à deux doigts de jouir sur le champ. Nom de dieu, où est-ce qu'elle avait appris ce petit tour ?

« Ne pense pas que parce que je te laisse me baiser j'ai oublié ce que tu me dois. » me menaça-t-elle.

Je rigolai doucement et la saisis par les hanches. Je sentis ses parois se contracter. Elle haleta et je capturai enfin ses lèvres sexy des miennes. En général, je n'étais pas trop branché baiser mais putain, Reed Girl avait des lèvres qui donnaient envie de les sucer. C'est ce que je fis, prenant sa lèvre inférieure dans ma bouche et la mordillant tout en bougeant en elle. Ses hanches rencontrèrent les miennes et elle s'arqua, se servant de ses pieds et de ses jambes pour me faire plonger plus profondément en elle.

Ma langue rencontra la sienne et elles se mêlèrent comme si nous nous embrassions pour la millième fois au lieu de la première. C'était foutrement bizarre que ça soit aussi agréable de l'embrasser. J'éloignai mes lèvres des siennes et déposai des baisers sur son cou, léchant et mordillant sa peau alors qu'elle gémissait d'approbation. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes cheveux et elle tira mes mèches.

« Est-ce que ça suffit comme ça pour te rembourser ? » lui demandai-je en bougeant plus fort. Je la soulevai un peu plus et pris son téton dans ma bouche. Je grognai en la goûtant. Je passai ma langue dessus et elle se tint à ma tête, la gardant contre sa poitrine pendant que je suçais son téton. Sa chatte se referma sur moi et je sus que j'allais bientôt jouir.

Je revins sur ses lèvres et me mis à bouger aussi vite que je le pus. Elle haleta et se tint à mes épaules, rebondissant sous mes attaques. Ça devait lui faire mal mais ça ne semblait pas la déranger et ça ne me dérangeait foutrement pas. Sa tête retomba contre les casiers et je suçai à nouveau son cou. Elle cria et se referma sur moi, serrant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules. Elle était foutrement fantastique lorsqu'elle jouissait et je ne pus plus me retenir lorsque sa chatte pressa ma queue. Je jouis, serrant ses hanches tout en me laissant aller.

Elle libéra ma taille et je reculai, me retirant de son corps. Je cherchai un mouchoir en papier pour y mettre le préservatif avant de le jeter dans la poubelle. Je ramenai mon attention sur la fille. Elle était déjà à moitié habillée lorsque je revins. Elle avait remis son pantalon et son soutien gorge et était en train de remettre son chemisier.

« Tu pars déjà ? » demandai-je en essayant de dissimuler ma déception. Je veux dire, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, non ? Ça faisait quoi si elle partait ? J'étais attendu quelque part et des gens voulaient me voir.

Elle se tourna vers moi et commença à reboutonner son haut. « Quoi, tu voulais faire un câlin ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais ce genre de mecs, Cullen. »

Je n'étais certainement pas comme ça. « Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et maintenant tu t'en vas ? Je suis blessé, chère Reed Girl. » Je lui fis un sourire moqueur pour lui montrer que je plaisantais. Évidemment, ça avait été torride mais je pouvais avoir la même chose partout. Il n'y avait rien de spécial chez elle. »

« Mais c'est faux. Je suis venue chercher de l'argent pour mon anche. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à mon casier où se trouvait mon portefeuille.

Incroyable. « Sérieux, tu penses encore à ça ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais oublier parce que tu m'as baisée ? »

« C'était une super partie de jambe en l'air. » lançai-je. Elle était foutrement bizarre mais pour une raison inconnue, je me sentis sourire.

« C'était une super anche. » rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant sa foutue veste. « Où est mon chapeau ? » Je le récupérai dans le panier à linge et lui tendis.

« Merci. » Elle me fit un grand sourire et passa la main dans sa poche. « C'est pour toi. »

Je regardai le papier et vis le nom Bella suivi d'un numéro de téléphone. Voilà qui était mieux. Je savais qu'elle voulait me revoir. Et je pouvais bien admettre que ça ne m'aurait pas déplu de recommencer avec elle. Elle était différente des filles que je me tapais.

« Alors, tu veux me revoir, hum ? » Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de la taquiner.

Elle rigola doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je suppose qu'il faudra que tu m'appelles pour le savoir. »

« Ça marche, Bella. » Elle rougit lorsque je prononçai son nom et me fit un petit signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Il faudra que tu m'achètes une nouvelle anche avant de pouvoir me sauter à nouveau. »

Son obsession pour son anche était presque comique. Nous savions tous les deux ce qu'elle voulait de moi. Je souris et ouvris mon casier pour récupérer mon portable. J'allais l'appeler et me foutre d'elle à propos de son anche. Je composai les numéro et tapotai mon casier du bout des doigts, attendant qu'elle décroche.

« Vous êtes bien chez le magasin de Musique de Masen. Nos heures d'ouverture sont... » Nom de dieu, elle m'avait donné le numéro d'un magasin de musique. Je fis une petite boule du papier qu'elle m'avait donné et allai pour le jeter à la poubelle avec mon préservatif usagé mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Je voulais la revoir et si je devais lui acheter une foutue anche pour ça, eh bien, c'était ce que j'allais faire. Je n'en avais pas fini avec Reed Girl et elle allait pouvoir constater qu'Edward Cullen gagnait toujours la partie.

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'adoooore quand notre petite Bella se joue d'Edward... il l'avait bien cherché ce goujat ^^

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Contente de vous retrouver pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Apparemment, la petite guerre qui se trame entre Edward et Bella vous a plu alors j'espère que la suite des hostilités vous plaira tout autant ;) Accrochez vous bien en tout cas ^^

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde par manque de temps, mais je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laisser un commentaire ! C'est vraiment cool de vous retrouver par ici ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris ! You rock girls !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Edward, chéri, tu m'écoutes ? » Je secouai la tête et essayai de me concentrer sur le visage souriant de ma mère. Nous prenions toujours un brunch ensemble après un match, avant qu'ils ne rentre à Jacksonville pour la semaine. J'avais beaucoup de mal à me concentrer ce matin là, le morceau de papier qui se trouvait dans ma poche me brûlait la jambe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'avait laissé le putain de numéro d'un magasin de musique ?

« Désolé, Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y ? » Elle me posa une foutue question à propos de mes cours et je lui répondis ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. « Ça se passe bien. » Mon frère me lança un sourire entendu depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Edward faisait ses devoirs hier soir, Maman ? Tu t'es bourré la gueule ? T'as réussi à choper une petite pu... »

« Emmett Matthew Cullen, je te préviens que si tu finis cette phrase, je te traînerai jusqu'aux toilettes pour te laver la bouche au savon ! » J'éclatai de rire en voyant l'air surpris de mon frère alors que notre mère le grondait.

« J'allais juste lui demander s'il avait trouvé du parfum pour sa maman d'amour. » dit Emmett alors que ma mère le frappait à l'arrière de la tête.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu allais lui demander. La soirée de ton frère ne nous regarde pas. » Elle lui lança un regard mauvais avant de me faire un sourire. « Est-ce que tu as rencontré des gentilles filles, mon chéri ? »

Des gentilles filles ? J'avais rencontré un paquet de gentilles filles. Certaines étaient douées pour les pipes, d'autres me montaient comme un cheval et d'autres étaient meilleures avec leurs mains mais bizarrement, je ne pense pas que c'était la réponse que ma mère attendait. Je repensai au visage de Reed Girl et repoussai ces idées.

« Personne de spécial, Maman. Je suis simplement rentré à la maison après le match, je me suis reposé dans ma chambre. » Je n'avais pas vraiment eu envie d'aller au Moon. J'avais joué aux jeux vidéos tout en essayant de déterminer ce qui n'allait pas chez Reed Girl. Personne ne m'avait jamais quitté comme ça, personne. Et elle m'avait laissé le foutu numéro d'un putain de magasin de musique. Elle pensait sérieusement que j'allais lui acheter sa foutue anche ?

« Eh bien, ça arrivera bien un jour, mon chéri. Carlisle, comment est ton omelette ? » Je poussai ma nourriture dans mon assiette, essayant de faire venir l'appétit.

Emmett se pencha vers moi pendant que notre mère ne le regardait pas. « T'es vraiment rentré chez toi après un match comme ça ? T'es pas mon frère, gamin. J'étais une légende dans cette fac. Les filles pensent encore à moi. En fait, je suis quasiment sûr que je viens d'en entendre une crier mon prénom. » Ma mère le frappa une fois de plus et il grimaça.

« Désolé Man', mais c'est la vérité. »

« C'est ton influence et tu le sais. » lança-t-elle à mon père qui souriait sans vergogne.

« C'est grâce à ça que je t'ai eu, non ? » Elle fondit littéralement et ils mirent à nous raconter une fois de plus la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés sur ce même foutu campus. Que quelqu'un m'achève putain.

« Je dois y aller. J'ai un exam de maths demain. » Je me levai et enlaçai rapidement ma mère avant de serrer la main de mon père. « On se voit vendredi ? » Le championnat ACC se passait à Jacksonville alors j'allais encore jouer à domicile.

« D'accord mon garçon. Travaille ton lancer à trois pas cette semaine. » Je roulai des yeux et donnai une claque dans le dos à Emmett avant de sortir de ce foutu restaurant. Dieu merci j'étais venu avec ma voiture. Je me glissai à l'intérieur de ma Mercedes argentée et sourit lorsqu'elle prit vie. C'était la seule femme de ma vie et ça m'allait très bien.

Je n'avais pas vraiment d'exam de maths alors je me contentai de rouler à travers la ville, écoutant le dernier CD d'Eminem à fond. Je souriais et saluais les filles canons qui croisaient ma route par hasard. L'une d'elle me fit un petit signe aguicheur mais je la dépassai lorsque le feu passa au vert. J'arrivai droit sur Evergreen et m'arrêtai devant le petit centre commercial. C'était là, au deuxième étage, que se trouvait le magasin de Musique Masen.

Je restai assis dans ma voiture une bonne minute, tapotant le volant. Ouais, il était possible que j'avais regardé l'adresse de ce foutu magasin la veille quand j'étais dans ma chambre. Juste après avoir essayé de trouver Bella dans le registre de la fac. Il y avait un bon paquet d'Isabella dans cette fac et je ne savais absolument pas laquelle était ma Reed Girl. Je n'allais certainement pas appeler toutes ces salopes pour savoir laquelle c'était. Ça voulait donc dire que j'allais devoir me traîner jusqu'au magasin de musique pour voir s'ils savaient comment je pouvais la trouver.

Reed Girl s'était bien foutue de moi et ça me mettait les boules. J'aurais dû la laisser poireauter chez elle à attendre que le magasin de musique l'appelle pour qu'elle récupère sa fichue anche. Un coup de fil qui ne viendrait jamais puisqu'elle m'avait donné un mauvais numéro, pensant sans doute que c'était mignon et marrant. Mais si je faisais ça, je n'allais la retrouver et c'était plutôt sympa de me disputer avec elle. Ça aurait été sympa de pouvoir obtenir le meilleur d'elle et peut-être qu'alors, j'allais être sympa et allais la laisser obtenir le meilleur de moi même. Un autre petit coup allait lui plaire et peut-être que cette fois-ci, on pourrait le faire dans un lit, de façon à ce que je puisse bien manœuvrer et qu'elle me supplie de la faire jouir. Ouais, elle allait me supplier cette fois-ci, je voulais voir ça.

Putain de merde, j'étais foutrement dur. Ugh, pense à des choses pas sexy. Les poils du dos d'Emmett, les bas de ma grand-mère, ma mère et mon père qui le font dans la fontaine de Westcott... ouais, ça fit effet. Je me garai et entrai dans le magasin de Musique de Masen. Le bouffon derrière le comptoir leva la tête et plissa les yeux. Et ouais, connard, Edward Cullen est dans la place. De rien mon pote.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » J'approchai du gamin maigrichon et m'appuyai contre le comptoir.

« Ouais, je pense que oui. Je suis censé acheter une anche pour cette fille. Il me semble qu'elle joue du hautbois ou... »

« Bella ? » Son visage s'illumina et la façon dont il avait dit son nom me foutait les boules, c'était un peu comme s'il le caressait ou agissait comme un pervers. C'était quoi son foutu problème ?

« Ouais, c'est ça, Bella. » Je me demandai si j'arriverais un jour à ne plus l'appeler Reed Girl et je me demandai alors pourquoi je me posais ce genre de questions. Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais lui parler après ça de toutes façons. Une fois de plus et c'était terminé. Le chiffre deux était ma limite. Elle allait avoir les honneurs de coucher avec moi dans son lit et après je dégageais, c'était déjà plus que la plupart des filles.

« Oui, elle a appelé. Vous devez être. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à un papier à côté de la caisse. « Edward Cullen. » J'attendis qu'il réalise qui j'étais. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce mec ? Il vivait dans une cave ou quoi ? Je regardai son badge et eus un sourire moqueur.

« C'est exact, Jacob. Peut-être que maintenant vous pourriez me dire quel genre d'anche je dois acheter ? » Je ne voulais pas passer ma foutue journée dans un magasin de musique, merci beaucoup.

Il sourit et fit le tour du comptoir. Il faisait la moitié de ma taille et semblait peser moitié moins que moi. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules. Tapette.

« Bella préfère les Anches pour Hautbois de la marque Duste' Bass, c'est la meilleure du marché. » Il passa la main sur les différentes boîtes avant d'en prendre une. Je me demandai ce qu'il foutait toute la journée avec ces anches parce que la façon dont il les caressait me paraissait étrange. « Elle coûte 30$50 ou vous pouvez en avoir trois au prix 27$45 l'unité. »

« Trente dollars pour ce petit morceau de bois ? » Il grimaça en entendant mon agacement.

« Monsieur, on ne peut certainement pas mettre un prix sur ce qui s'échappe de la bouche de Bella lorsqu'elle la pose sur l'une de ces très belles anches. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il venait sérieusement de parler de la bouche de Bella et des bruits qu'elle fait avec ? Je savais très bien ce qu'elle faisait et lui n'allait jamais le savoir. Ce foutu intello craquait pour ma Reed Girl. Putain de merde.

« Oh, je sais très bien quel genre de bruits Bella sait faire. Je vais en prendre trois. » J'arquai un sourcil et fis un sourire moqueur à l'enfoiré pour qu'il comprenne bien le message. Sa peau bronzée se fit un peu plus pâle et il s'éloigna, amenant les anches au comptoir comme le bon petit vendeur qu'il était. Quelle lopette. Est-ce que Reed Girl lui aurait donné l'heure ? Elle avait meilleur goût que ça et l'avait prouvé la veille dans mes vestiaires.

Il encaissa mes achats et me dit que je lui devais 92$73 toutes taxes comprises. Je lui tendis ma carte platinum et il me passa le reçu pour que je le signe. J'allai pour prendre les anches mais il les éloigna de moi.

« Hum, il me semble que je viens de les acheter alors peut-être que vous pourriez les mettre dans une poche avant de me les donner ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche quand quelqu'un achète quelque chose ? » Je lançai un regard mauvais à Jacob et il pâlit encore plus.

« Eh bien, Bella a dit que... »

« Bella a dit quoi ? » crachai-je.

Il déglutit. « Bella m'a dit de garder l'anche une fois que vous l'aurez acheté et de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne la chercher. »

Oh, elle avait fait ça ? Elle pensait sérieusement que j'allais lui payer une foutue anche avant de partir comme ça ? Elle ne me connaissait vraiment pas bien.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser mes achats. Je ne vous connais foutrement pas. Vous allez peut-être les mettre de côté et lui dire que je ne suis jamais venu. »

Il souffla et croisa les bras. « Je ne ferais pas ça ! Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille à Bella. »

Et on était reparti avec Bella. La façon dont il disait son nom m'énervait sérieusement.

« Appelez la. »

« Quoi ? »

« Appelez la maintenant et dites lui que je suis là et que je refuse de vous laisser les anches. » Je lui pris des mains et il me fixa comme si j'étais une foutue équation à résoudre.

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? Vous avez son numéro, non ? » Et ça me foutait les boules ça aussi, le fait qu'elle avait laissé son numéro à un simple loser comme lui mais m'avait laissé le numéro d'un magasin de musique à moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez cette fille ? »

« Oui, j'ai son numéro. »

« Alors, appelez la. Ou donnez moi son numéro et je l'appellerai. » Il me lança un regard mauvais mais prit quand même le téléphone avant de composer un numéro. Je vis un 7, un 3 et un 9 mais ses doigts bougeaient trop vite et je ne réussis pas à choper son numéro en entier.

« Salut, Bella, c'est Jacob du magasin de Musique de Masen. » Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui répondit. On aurait dit une gamine de 13 amoureuse. Je me demandai si j'aurais pu m'en sortir si je le frappais mais c'était le genre de loser qui aurait contacté les flics et j'aurais pu être suspendu. Putain de merde.

« Oh oui. Il est venu et t'a acheté une anche. En fait, il en a acheté trois ! » Il m'observa avec hésitation tout en lui révélant mon achat. Connard. Et si ça avait été un cadeau pour ma foutue petite-amie ou un truc dans le genre ? Il avait besoin de revoir les bonnes manières. « Oui, eh bien, il y a un petit problème. Il a les anches mais refuse de me les laisser. Il dit qu'il ne me fait pas confiance. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton hautain comme si je l'avais insulté ou un truc dans le genre. Peu importe, loser, tu ne reverra pas Reed Girl avant moi.

« Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai dit que c'était ce que tu voulais mais il refuse. »

« Passe moi le foutu téléphone, Jacob. » Je tendis la main et attendis qu'il me passe le combiné.

« Il veut te parler. Tu es sûre ? D'accord. » Il me donna le téléphone à contre cœur. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais en amenant le combiné à mon oreille.

« Salut, Reed Girl, comment ça va ? »

Elle soupira et je souris. Elle était déjà exaspérée. Foutrement fantastique.

« J'irais beaucoup mieux si tu laissais les anches au magasin et que tu me laissais venir les chercher quand j'aurais le temps. »

Je rigolai doucement et tournai le dos à l'autre connard de Jacob qui était appuyé contre le comptoir. « Eh bien, c'est une option, mais on sait tous les deux que tu préférerais que je te livre en personne. Tu sais bien que tu meurs d'envie de me revoir. »

Elle eut un petit rire et cela toucha directement ma queue. Reed Girl avait un rire parfait, haletant et sexy. « Si j'avais voulu te revoir, je t'aurais donné mon numéro. »

Je souris et croisai les jambes. « Tu voudrais représenter un défi. C'est cool, chère Reed Girl, je respecte ça. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu saches ce qu'est le respect, Cullen. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'apprendrais pas, Bella ? » Je dis son nom de la même façon que Jacob, comme une caresse et elle haleta doucement. Peut-être que ce loser avait compris un truc.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'enseigner tout ce que tu aurais à apprendre. »

« Oh, je suis plutôt rapide. »

Elle se mit à rire. « J'en sais quelque chose, non ? » Oh, putain non, elle ne pouvait pas aller sur ce terrain là.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre quand tu crierais contre mon casier, hier soir. »

« C'était marrant. T'es pas du genre, baise les puis quitte les ? Je me suis dit que je te rendais un serveur et que je ne ferais même pas semblant d'attendre ton coup de fil. » Même si c'était la vérité, ça m'agaçait. Elle ne savait absolument rien de moi.

« Tu ne me connais pas, Reed Girl. Tu ne me connais pas du tout. »

« Pas que j'en ai envie. Alors, si tu voulais bien laisser les anches au magasin, on pourrait se séparer amicalement. »

Putain de merde. Il était hors de question que je parte sans me retourner maintenant. « Nop', ça ne me va pas. Ce qui va se passer, c'est que tu vas me dire où tu habites et je viendrai te livrer les anches. On verra ensuite ce qui va se passer. »

Elle rit. « Rien ne se passera. »

On savait tous les deux que ce n'était pas la vérité, Reed Girl. J'allais pouvoir te déshabiller en moins de cinq minutes. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as peur de me laisser venir ? Tu ne penses pas pouvoir te contrôler ? »

« Je sais que je peux. »

« Alors ? »

« Pourquoi t'es un emmerdeur comme ça ? »

« Je suis à peine un emmerdeur avec toi, Bella, mais je suis prêt à assouvir ce genre de choses. Tu es branchée anal, parce que je dois te dire que... »

« T'es dégoûtant Edward ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse venir si tu veux essayer ça ! » Sa réaction me fit rire. Elle était trop facile. Enfin, pas facile dans le sens que j'aurais voulu mais on allait y venir assez rapidement. Elle se préparait à l'idée et j'étais prêt à la préparer d'avantage si j'obtenais son adresse.

« C'est toi qui as dit que j'étais un emmerdeur. Je disais ça pour te faire plaisir. » J'entendis Jacob tousser derrière moi. C'est ça Don Juan, c'est moi qui parle de sodomiser la fille de tes rêves. Et si tu allais caresser tes anches pendant que je m'occupe de Reed Girl ?

« Je pense vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu laisses les anches au magasin. »

« Et je pense vraiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'apporte mon achat en mains propres, pour m'assurer que ta petite personne canon les a bien. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque que tu m'accostes en criant sur le terrain avant mon grand match, si ? »

Elle réfléchit pendant une minute avant de répondre. « Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber, pas vrai ? »

« Est-ce que ça te semble être mon genre ? »

Elle soupira. « Non. »

« Adresse ? »

« La résidence Fountain Crest sur Market Street. Appartement 432. »

Voilà qui était mieux. « Je serai là d'ici quinze minutes. » Je me tournai et me mis presque à rire en voyant la tête que faisait Jacob. On aurait dit que je lui avais donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je lui tendis le téléphone et il l'amena à son oreille.

« Bella ? Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'il te les amène ? Je pourrais peut-être appelé quelqu'un... oh d'accord. » Il se décomposa en l'écoutant parler. « On se voit bientôt, alors ? D'accord. Bye. » Il raccrocha et me lança un regard mauvais.

« Tu devrais être plus sympa avec tes clients, mon pote. On ne sait jamais quand je pourrais avoir besoin d'autres anches pour ma Reed Girl. » Il appuya violemment sur un bouton de la caisse enregistreuse. « À plus. Je suis attendu dans un endroit bien plus intéressant. » Je sortis mes lunettes de soleil de ma poche et lui souris avant de me diriger vers la porte. Message foutrement bien reçu. Il n'allait plus renifler ma Reed Girl s'il savait ce qui était bon pour lui.

Je posai mes anches sur le siège passager et démarrai la voiture. Je me sentais super bien alors que je roulais en direction de l'appartement de Reed Girl. Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas fini de m'en faire baver. Mais Edward Cullen obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait et ce que je voulais, c'était elle. Une fois de plus allait me suffire.

* * *

Hmm... Voilà une fin de chapitre intéressante... Alors, d'après vous, Edward va-t-il obtenir ce qu'il veut ? Ou Bella va encore le faire courir un moment ? ^^

Une fois n'est pas coutume, mais à la demande de **Nolebucgrl**, je viens vous parler de la sortie prochaine de son premier livre. Il s'appelle **Code Red** et sera disponible dès **11 avril 2013** sur iTunes et certaines autres plateforme _(allez consulter son profil pour les liens)_, malheureusement, il ne sortira qu'en anglais alors ce message s'adresse aux anglophones qui aiment le style de cette super auteur :) Merci à toutes pour elle !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Certaines d'entre vous étaient assez déçues qu'Isabella cède aussi facilement à Edward... eh bien, vous allez pouvoir être rassurées ;)

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde par manque de temps, mais je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laisser un commentaire ! C'est vraiment cool de vous retrouver par ici ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je me garai devant l'immeuble de Reed Girl et coupai le moteur. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me confirma que j'étais absolument canon, alors je sortis. Je pris les anches, claquai la portière et caressai le capot de mon bébé avant de me diriger vers l'immeuble.

Une nana à l'air intello qui attendait l'ascenseur, me fixa la bouche ouverte. J'arquai un sourcil et la contournai pour atteindre les escaliers. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me bave dessus avant que j'ai la chance de pouvoir me faire Reed Girl. Il ne fallait pas quelque chose vienne se mettre en travers de mon chemin et cette intello baveuse à la gueule de calculatrice lui aurait peut-être donnée une mauvaise impression.

J'arrivai au quatrième étage et trouvai l'appartement 432 sur ma droite. J'approchai et frappai à la porte rouge. Je fis mon plus beau sourire, me préparant au moment où elle allait me revoir. Elle semblait être le genre de personnes à regarder par le judas même si elle savait que c'était moi qui devait passer. J'attendis une minute et comme il ne se passait rien, je sonnai. Peut-être qu'elle se pomponnait dans la salle de bain. Merde, elle était peut-être même sous la douche. À cette pensée, ma queue se fit dure. Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir la prendre là, puis dans son lit. Reed Girl toute mouillée aurait été incroyablement sexy. Mouillée dans plusieurs sens du terme, naturellement.

Toujours pas de réponse. Elle ne pouvait pas me prendre pour le gars de la maintenance, mais en même temps, qu'est-ce que je pouvais y savoir ? J'avais passé moins d'une heure avec elle et on n'avait fait que se disputer et baiser. Trop génial. Je lui laissai cinq minutes de plus avant de frapper à nouveau à la porte. Ça devait être suffisant quand même.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur et fermai les yeux. Son visage me vint aussitôt à l'esprit. Elle était vraiment belle même quand elle avait gueulé à cause de son anche. Ces yeux bruns plein de colère et sa moue boudeuse qui me donnait envie de la mordiller. Avec un peu de chance, elle était toujours en colère que j'ai refusé de laisser les anches au magasin avec le pervers virtuose. Virtuose, ha ! Plutôt vertueux. Il était impossible que ce crétin se soit déjà envoyé en l'air.

Cinq minutes avait passé alors je sonnai à nouveau. Les volets étaient fermés alors je n'arrivais pas à avoir à l'intérieur de l'appartement mais je n'entendais pas un bruit. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Est-ce qu'elle était là au moins ? Est-ce que c'était au moins chez elle ? Elle se foutait encore de ma gueule, je le savais. Elle ne pouvait pas nous faciliter les choses, même pour que je lui apporte ses foutues anches. Eh bien, qu'elle aille se faire foutre, je n'avais pas besoin de cette merde.

Pour qui elle se prenait ? Pour qui elle me prenait ? J'étais Edward putain de Cullen, pas une sorte de loser qui travaillait dans un magasin de musique et qui aurait été ravi de s'asseoir à ses pieds pour manger les miettes qu'elle aurait jeté. Je pouvais avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette fac et je n'avais certainement pas besoin de toute cette merde.

Je sortis une des anches de la boîte, l'observai pendant une minute et la cassai avant de la jeter sur le paillasson. 30$ partis en fumée mais je m'en foutais. J'allais retourner au magasin pour les enfoncer dans le nez de Jacob et ensuite, j'allais le forcer à l'appeler en pleurant. Après ça, j'allais me trouver une fille canon et j'allais la baiser jusqu'à oublier l'existence de Reed Girl.

Je tournai les talons pour partir, mais juste à ce moment là, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et deux filles en sortir en riant. Aucune d'elles n'était Reed Girl mais elles étaient plutôt canons, surtout la grande blonde. Elle riait à un truc que lui racontait la petite brune, rejetant la tête en arrière. Son sourire se figea lorsqu'elle me vit et elle plissa les yeux. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je ne connaissais pas cette fille. Je me serais souvenu si on s'était envoyé en l'air. Du moins, je pensais que je m'en serais souvenu.

Elle dit quelque chose à la plus petite et elles se dirigèrent vers moi.

« Tu es Edward Cullen. » déclara froidement Blondie en me regardant des pieds à la tête. Elle avait des yeux étranges, ils étaient d'une couleur presque violette. Elle était canon. Et il était temps que quelqu'un me reconnaisse enfin.

« Ouais, c'est moi. » Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire mais je n'eus que des regards vides en réponse. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à notre appartement ? » Blondie sortit des clefs et les glissa dans la serrure pour ouvrir la porte.

« Je suis là pour voir Bella mais elle ne répond pas à la porte. »

Blondie secoua la tête. « Elle est au travail. » Au travail ? Elle était à son foutu travail ? Pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas dit ça ? Parce qu'elle voulait encore se foutre de ma gueule, bien sûr. C'était quoi son foutu problème ?

« Eh bien, si vous pourriez lui dire que je suis passé... » J'en avais assez de cette salope et je n'allais certainement pas laisser les anches à ses colocataires.

« Non, je ne vais pas faire ça. » cracha Blondie en posant les mains sur sa taille. C'était quoi son problème ? Peut-être que toutes les folles du coin habitaient ensemble. La Demi-Portion ne disait pas un mot mais Blondie et Reed Girl avaient de sérieux problèmes.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que t'es un connard. »

Évidemment que j'étais un connard. C'était elle qui se comportait comme une salope hostile alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas, mais c'était vrai que j'étais un connard. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame.

« Excuse moi, mais est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Je t'ai déjà baisée ou un truc dans le genre ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas de ça. » Je lui lançai mon plus beau sourire et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Non, je ne me souvenais pas de ça, alors il était clair que je e ln'avais pas laissé me sucer.

Elle planta brusquement son doigt dans mon torse. « Tu n'as certainement jamais eu le plaisir de me baiser, Edward Cullen. Si ça avait été le cas, tu t'en serais souvenu. »

Peut-être que Reed Girl et elle étaient sœurs. Elles se comportaient exactement de la même façon. « Eh bien, alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme si j'avais tué ton foutu chien ? »

La plus petite se mit à rire mais ne dit rien. Blondie entra à l'intérieur tout en continuant à me regarder d'un air mauvais. « Parce que vous êtes tous les mêmes. »

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire putain ? « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veux dire par là mais je peux te dire qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres comme moi. Je suis unique. »

Elle partit dans un rire sombre. « Non, tu es la copie exacte de ton enfoiré de frère. Fais en sorte de lui dire que Rose lui souhaite de crever. » Et sur ces paroles, elle s'en alla, me claquant la porte au nez. Foutu Emmett qui avait baisé cette fille et c'était moi qui récoltait les emmerdes ? Enfoiré.

Un autre rire me fit réaliser que Blondie avait aussi fermé la porte à la figure de son amie. « Toi aussi tu vas t'en prendre à moi ? »

Demi-Portion haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu vas traiter Bella comme ton frère a traité Rose ? »

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre à ça ? « Je ne sais pas comment il l'a traitée. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

D'accord, je le savais mais je n'allais pas l'avouer. « Je ne suis pas mon frère. »

Elle éclata de rire. « En réalité, tu es pire que lui. »

Je souris d'un air moqueur. « Ou bien meilleur, ça dépend comment tu vois les choses. »

Demi-Portion secoua la tête et approcha de la porte. « Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Parce que Reed Girl, je veux dire Bella, m'a dit de lui apporter ses anches ici. »

« Je pourrais lui donner pour toi. »

Je raffermis ma prise sur la boîte et secouai la tête. « Non. Je veux lui donner en personne. Elle se fout de moi. »

Elle rigola. « Vraiment ? Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà foutu d'elle. »

« Je lui ai donnée exactement ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Et elle ne veut clairement pas recommencer ou elle t'aurait dit à quelle heure elle finit le travail. »

« Eh bien, elle ne veut clairement pas récupérer ses anches. » Je tournai les talons et Demi-Portion me saisit par le bras. « Quoi ? »

Elle m'étudia, la tête penchée. Son regard gris me scrutait. « Intéressant. Tu es peut-être exactement ce dont elle a besoin. »

Je roulai des yeux et dégageai mon bras. « Si ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de s'envoyer en l'air, alors oui, je suis exactement ce dont elle a besoin. Mais c'est une grosse emmerdeuse et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ça. »

Demi-Portion se mit à rire. « Ouais, je pense que si. Dis-moi, tu es ami avec Jasper Whitlock ? »

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Quel était le rapport avec Jasper ? « C'est mon back up. On s'entend bien, même s'il rêve d'avoir mon foutu poste. Pas qu'il soit assez bon pour l'avoir. »

Elle plissa le nez, agacée. « C'est faux. Jasper est génial. Il est capable de faire dix touchdowns ! »

Je me mis à rire et m'appuyai contre le mur. C'était quoi le problème de cette fille ? « Oui, quand le premier et le second joueur sont sur la touche après que je me sois débarrassé de leur starter. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Jasper ? »

Elle vira au rouge et je me mis à rire. « Tu veux Whitlock ? » Je la regardai avec attention. Elle n'était pas aussi canon que la salope blonde mais elle était plutôt pas mal. Elle avait un petit corps mais quand même de jolies courbes. Elle aurait peut-être une chance avec Jasper. Je ne pensais pas qu'il préfère autre chose que les femmes.

« Eh bien, il est mignon et j'aimerais le rencontrer. Peut-être que tu pourrais arranger ça ? » Elle me regarda avec espoir – c'était plutôt mignon. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me demandait de lui arranger un rencard avec un de mes coéquipiers. Peut-être que j'aurais dû me sentir insulté qu'elle n'ait pas envie de moi, mais comme c'était la colocataire de Reed Girl, il avait peut-être une règle qui disait qui ne fallait pas coucher avec le même mec ou un foutu truc dans le genre. Elle aurait voulu de moi sinon, c'était une évidence.

« Et si j'organise ça, qu'est-ce que j'aurais en retour ? » Je refusais de faire ça de bonté de cœur. Demi-Portion n'avait pas été aussi hostile que sa copine mais elle n'avait pas non plus été amicale.

« Bella. »

« Quoi ? » Est-ce qu'elle allait m'aider à avoir Reed Girl ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle. J'en avais fini.

« Tu amènes Jasper à une fête et je ferai en sorte que Bella soit là elle aussi. Il faudra bien qu'elle te parle. »

« Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de lui parler. » J'en avais fini avec ces conneries.

Demi-Portion éclata de rire. « Bien sûr que si. Tu ne serais pas encore là si tu n'en avais pas envie. »

C'était... eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas la vérité. « Peut-être que je veux juste savoir pourquoi ton amie se comporte comme une grosse garce. »

Ses yeux gris se plissèrent et elle siffla. « Ne traite pas mon amie de garce. Tu ne la connais pas et tu ne sais pas ce que ton frère lui a fait. »

Je levai les mains dans un geste de reddition. Putain, Demi-Portion avait un sacré caractère. « Tu as raison. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne lui ai rien fait et elle m'a traité comme de la merde sur sa chaussure. Ce n'est pas très juste, non ? »

« Peut-être pas. Ça dépend qu'elle genre de saloperies tu as fait à Bella. »

« Je n'ai rien fait à Bella ! » Je jetai mes bras, frustrée. « J'essaie seulement de lui donner les foutues anches qu'elle m'a demandé de lui acheter et peut-être aussi de la revoir une fois. Est-ce que c'est si foutrement mal ? Je ne l'ai absolument pas menée en bateau. »

Demi-Portion soupira. « D'accord. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir mais par contre, je suis sûre que je veux rencontrer Jasper. Alors, je vais t'aider à la revoir, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Est-ce que j'avais envie de la revoir ? Oui, j'en avais envie, seulement pour lui montrer à quel point son comportement était ridicule et ensuite, peut-être que j'allais casser deux autres anches. J'observai Demi-Portion tout en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

« Si je le fais, tu t'assureras qu'elle sera là ? »

Demi-Portion hocha la tête.

« Et tu me laisseras entrer dans sa chambre ? J'ai un truc à faire ? » J'allais laisser l'anche cassée sur son oreiller, juste un dernier petit message.

Demi-Portion hocha à nouveau la tête mais avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme.

Je parcourus mon répertoire à la recherche du numéro de Jasper. J'appuyai dessus et mis le haut parleur.

« Allo ? » dit-il d'une voix rauque. L'enfoiré dormait encore. Mais en même temps, il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi. Demi-Portion haleta en entendant sa voix. Bon sang.

« Whit, c'est Edward. »

« Cullen ? Quelle heure il est ? »

« Treize heures, gros bouffon. »

« Ugh, c'est trop tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux savoir à quelle fête on va cette semaine. »

« Quoi ? Putain, tu m'appelles si tôt pour me demander où on va faire la fête ? »

« Tu m'as bien compris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu ? » Bon sang, c'était vraiment un foutu camé. Il était impossible qu'il arrive à prendre la tête de mon équipe dans deux ans.

« Hum, merde, j'en sais rien. Il me semble que Newton organise un truc mercredi soir. »

« Tu y vas ? »

« Ouais, je crois. C'est dans trois foutus jours, comment je pourrais en être sûr ? »

Tu peux en être sûr parce que c'est ce que je te dis, crétin. « On y va. »

« Oh, on y va, sérieux ? Tu nous as plantés hier soir. » Il parlait comme une foutue bonne femme.

« J'avais des trucs à faire. »

Il éclata de rire. « J'en suis sûr. »

Peu importe, connard. « Mercredi soir chez Newton. On y va. » Je raccrochai avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit et me tournai vers Demi-Portion. « Alors ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et me fit signe d'entrer. Je me penchai et ramassai l'anche cassée avant de la suivre à l'intérieur. « C'est la chambre de Bella. » Elle désigna la première porte sur la gauche et j'entrai avec elle sur mes talons.

Sa chambre était bien rangée et il n'y avait pas de trucs super girly comme dans la plupart des chambres de filles où j'avais été. Mais ça sentait bon. Une sorte de parfum fleuri mais pas trop. Elle avait du papier à musique sur son bureau, à côté de son ordinateur. Il y avait une photo d'elle avec deux autres personnes, sans doute ses parents, sur la table de nuit. Son lit avait été fait à la va vite, elle avait seulement tiré la couverture sur les draps. J'aimais qu'elle ne se prenne pas la tête avec ça.

Je remarquai son étui à musique par terre à côté du placard. J'allai pour le prendre. Je l'ouvris et sans surprise, il y avait son précieux hautbois à l'intérieur. Ça me donna une idée.

Demi-Portion m'observait depuis le couloir, comme si j'allais voler un foutu truc. Enfin, c'était ce que j'allais faire mais je n'allais pas lui demander.

« Où est-ce que Bella travaille ? »

« La Bibliothèque Strozier. Pourquoi ? »

Strozier ? Comme la bibliothèque qui avait été élue par le magazine _Playboy_ comme le meilleur endroit pour rencontrer des filles ? Ça ne me plaisait foutrement pas.

« Parce que je ne veux pas attendre mercredi pour la voir. » Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer, même à moi même mais je voulais la voir aujourd'hui.

« Oh. » Demi-Portion haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, elle travaille jusqu'à six heures les dimanches. » C'était bon à savoir.

« Je prends ça avec moi. » Je ramassai l'étui du hautbois.

« Quoi ? Non ! » Elle tendit les bras vers moi mais je ris et me contentai de garder le truc en hauteur. Elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

« Du calme, Demi-Portion. Je ne vais pas le garder pour toujours. Je veux juste lui faire savoir que je n'apprécie pas qu'on se foute de moi. Écoute, en preuve de ma bonne fois, je vais même lui laisser les anches ici. » Je posai la boîte sur son oreiller à côté de l'anche cassée.

« Tu lui rendras ? Parce que j'appellerai les flics si tu ne le fais pas. »

« Écoute, Demi-Portion... »

« Je m'appelle Alice. » m'interrompit-elle.

Ça faisait trop de foutus prénoms à retenir. « D'accord, Alice. Je veux juste lui montrer que je peux jouer à ce petit jeu là. Je veux juste lui donner ce qu'elle veut... peut-être au final. »

« Au final ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton crispé.

« Je suppose qu'elle viendra le chercher quand elle saura que c'est moi qui les aie. » Demi-Portion se mit à rire et je hochai la tête. « D'accord. Si pour une raison inconnue elle ne le fait pas, je l'amènerai à la fête de mercredi. » Mais il était impossible que Reed Girl résiste à mon défi.

« Elle va me tuer. »

« Tu veux Whitlock oui ou non ? » Qui aurait pu croire que cet idiot m'aurait un jour servi de monnaie d'échange ?

« Oui. » soupira-t-elle.

« Très bien, alors. Donne moi ton numéro pour que je puisse t'envoyer l'adresse de Newton et toutes les infos. » Elle prit mon portable et enregistra son numéro. Je ris lorsque je vis qu'elle l'avait mis sous le nom Demi-Portion.

« Je doute que tu arrives à te souvenir du nom des filles que tu as baisé alors, imagine les filles que tu n'as pas baisé. »

Je souris et lui tapotai l'épaule. « Bien vu, Demi-Portion. On se parle très vite. »

« Tu as intérêt à le faire, Cullen. »

Je me tournai vers elle. « Je tiens toujours mes promesses. On se voit mercredi. »

Je partis avec ma nouvelle acquisition et descendis rapidement l'escalier. J'avais soudainement retrouver toute mon énergie. Dommage que je ne pouvais pas me dépenser comme je l'aurais voulu mais Reed Girl était têtue. Elle allait découvrir que j'étais aussi têtu qu'elle.

Je conduisis jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui était noir de monde parce qu'on était dimanche après-midi. Je dus me garer à au moins un kilomètre du bâtiment avant de le rejoindre en courant avec l'étui du hautbois. J'allai au bureau de l'accueil et demandai Bella.

« Elle est au rayon bibliographie. »

« Et c'est où ? » Comme si j'en avais la moindre foutue idée ?

L'intello derrière le comptoir me désigna le deuxième étage. « Sur votre gauche. » Je le remerciai et montai à l'étage. Les bibliothèques n'étaient pas vraiment mon truc. J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon ordinateur mais peu importe. C'était plutôt cool ici. Ça sentait le papier et le cuir.

Je passai devant des tables occupés et des ordinateurs avant de trouver le rayon bibliographie. Là, derrière un bureau, arborant un air studieux et d'adorables lunettes, se trouvait ma Reed Girl. Lorsque je la vis, ma queue fut instantanément dure. Bon sang, mais il fallait que je l'ai à nouveau. Et il allait vraiment, vraiment falloir qu'elle porte ces lunettes. Le fantasme de la bibliothécaire sexy n'avait jamais été mon truc mais j'avais clairement loupé un truc.

J'approchai du bureau et m'arrêtai devant elle. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait, peu importe ce que c'était, qu'elle ne me remarqua pas et je m'éclaircit la gorge. Elle leva la tête, surprise et s'y reprit à deux fois en voyant que c'était moi.

« Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je souris d'un air moqueur et me penchai sur le comptoir. « Il me semble que c'est une bibliothèque, non ? Peut-être que je suis venu étudier. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant. »

« C'est une grande bibliothèque. Peut-être que tu pourrais me faire visiter. » J'arquai un sourcil et elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne crois pas non. Je pourrais te montrer où se trouve le rayon d'anatomie et physique, peut-être que ça pourrait t'aider. »

Elle était géniale. « Je préfère pratiquer plutôt qu'apprendre dans les livres. Et si on allait dans un coin tranquille pour que je te montre de quoi je parle ? »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. « Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter le bureau. »

C'était un foutu mensonge, mais d'accord. « Eh bien alors, je pourrais te coucher dessus et... »

« Edward ! » Un chut bruyant sortit de derrière les livres et Reed Girl rougit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien, j'espérais pouvoir suivre des cours de musique. »

Elle roula des yeux et remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez. « Je ne donne pas de cours de musique. »

« Je me disais que tu pourrais faire une exception pour moi. Après tout, on a un passé commun. »

« Un passé très lointain. » Ouais, de quelques heures.

Je rigolai doucement. « L'histoire se répète tout le temps. Tu n'as donc rien appris ? »

« Tu n'as pas d'instrument. »

Je souris et soulevai mon – enfin, son – étui. « Bien sûr que si. »

Son regard alla de l'étui à moi. « Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Je souris. « D'après toi ? »

« Rends le moi, Edward ! » Elle alla pour le prendre mais je reculai. Un autre chut arriva de l'autre direction. Putain, ces intellos étaient pénibles.

« J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas faire ça. Tu m'as fait perdre tellement de temps aujourd'hui. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour. Tu sais où me trouver si tu le veux. Peut-être que tu pourras passer pour me montrer comment souffler ? »

La colère la fit rougir et son regard me traversa. C'était foutrement sexy.

« Je ne m'occuperai pas de toi, Cullen. »

Le double sens de sa phrase me fit rire. « Tu peux toujours essayer, Reed Girl. J'attendrai mon cours particulier. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, faisant joliment ressortir ses seins dans son chemisier bleu. Elle était absolument délicieuse.

« Pourquoi tu es si difficile ? » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais finit par simplement hausser les épaules. « Voilà pour toi. » Je lui tendis un morceau de papier. « C'est mon vrai numéro de portable. Contrairement à certaines personnes, je ne joue pas de jeux. »

Elle regarda son hautbois et arqua un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Bien vu. « Seulement quand on me force la main. Il me tarde que tu m'appelles. » Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire et tournai les talons, traversant les rayons. C'était elle qui allait venir à moi cette fois-ci. Hors de question que je la pourchasse à nouveau. Elle avait gagné la première manche, mais j'allais gagner la deuxième. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrête d'être aussi têtue et on pourrait peut-être être deux à gagner le point décisif.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Quand Edward pense mener la barque, en fait, c'est surtout lui qui se fait mener en bateau XD Isabella a dû caractère alors c'est pas sûr que son plan fonctionne... D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous pensé d'Alice et Rose ? Autant vous dire qu'Edward est loin de les avoir dans sa poche ^^

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight appartient à S. Meyer et cette super histoire à **Nolebucgrl ** Je ne suis que la traductrice :)

Je vous propose de retrouver Edward_ (arrogant, égocentrique et un peu con sur les bords, je sais ^^)_ pour un nouveau chapitre ! On va voir si son plan fonctionne aussi bien qu'il l'espérait ;)

Petite info pour celles qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début : Après réflexion, j'ai décidé de laisser le surnom de Bella en anglais - je suis revenue sur les chapitres précédents et j'ai tout corrigé - je trouve ça plus sympa, un peu comme Nibbles dans FFaFW... Désolée pour le dérangement !

Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde par manque de temps, mais je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laisser un commentaire ! C'est vraiment cool de vous retrouver par ici ! Merci aussi pour les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

**C****hapitre 4**

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle avait quitté le travail et elle ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. C'était quoi son foutu problème ? Elle avait largement eu le temps de rentrer chez elle, de vérifier que c'était bien moi qui avait son précieux hautbois et de crier sur Demi-Portion qui m'avait laissé le prendre mais elle ne m'avait toujours pas appelé. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire avec ce foutu instrument si elle ne venait pas le chercher ?

Peut-être que cette salope de Blondie l'empêchait de m'appelait. À cause de mon connard de frère, elle aurait été ravie de me foirer mon coup. En parlant de lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Je pris mon iPhone qui ne sonnait toujours pas et cherchai son numéro. J'appuyai sur l'écran et reposai mon dos contre la tête de lit.

« Comment vont tes couilles frangins ? Elles sont toujours bleues ou tu as pu jouer un peu après le brunch ? »

Je roulai des yeux en entendant ça. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes couilles, connard. Je vais très bien, merci beaucoup. »

Il se mit à rire. « En tout cas, ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller fort ce matin. Ton esprit était très loin. Ne me dis pas que tu as une fille dans la peau. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ? Pas de distraction. Entre, sorts et c'est fini. »

Il me l'avait répété un bon millions de fois. Je crois que je maîtrisais déjà ça. « Il n'y a pas de fille. » Pas si on ne comptait pas la fille vraiment pénible qui m'obsédait en m'agaçant au possible.

« Bien. Tu as le temps du monde pour profiter de tout ce que le campus a à offrir de mieux. Et il y a de jolis p'tits culs dans le coin, frangin. Très jolis. »

C'était exactement l'ouverture dont j'avais besoin. « Ouais, en parlant de ça, j'ai rencontré une fille qui n'a pas un très bon souvenir de toi contrairement à ce que tu as voulu nous faire croire ce matin. Si elle crie ton nom, ça sera pendant un foutu rituel vaudou ou un truc dans le genre. »

Emmett éclata de rire. « Sérieux ? Elle me confond sans doute avec un autre Emmett. C'est qui cette fille ? »

« Canon. »

« Normal. Je ne me tape pas de moches. »

« Blonde. »

« Comme toutes les autres. »

« Grande, avec un corps sublime. »

« Ça me semble très bien. »

« Un caractère de merde. »

« Ça pourrait être une bonne centaine de filles, frangin. Il va falloir que tu sois plus précis. »

Nous y voilà. « Elle s'appelle Rose. »

Il y eut une longue pause de l'autre côté de la ligne. Ce fut si long que pendant un instant, je crus qu'on avait été coupés, mais non, on était toujours en ligne. « Em ? »

« Tu as dit Rose ? Comme dans Rosalie Hale ? » Il avait l'air foutrement paniqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

« Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que tu crèverais après avoir fait tout un bordel parce que je respirais le même air qu'elle. Elle a les yeux violets, des seins fantastiques et de longues jambes qui s'enrouleraient parfaitement... »

« Ferme ta putain de gueule ! » J'éloignai le téléphone de mon oreille alors qu'il criait. C'était quoi ce bordel ?

« Pourquoi tu me cries dessus ? Je t'ai simplement demandé qui était cette foutue fille qui m'a crié dessus pour un truc que tu as fait et tu pètes un câble. »

« Tu l'as draguée ? Tu l'as touchée putain ? Si tu l'as touchée, je jure devant dieu que je casserai tous les doigts de ta main de lancer et ensuite, je m'occuperai de ton bras. »

Nom de dieu, il était foutrement sérieux. Je l'entendais dans sa voix. « Je ne l'ai pas touchée putain, espèce de connard. J'ai baisé sa colocataire. Calme toi et dis moi pourquoi tu es en train de menacer ton propre frère pour une nana. Tu ne viens pas de me dire de passer à autre chose ? Apparemment, tu n'es pas passé à autre chose. »

Il poussa un soupir. « C'est personne. »

J'éclatai de rire, me moquant de cet idiot. Comme si j'allais croire ça ? « Si c'était personne, tu ne crierais pas comme un malade, j'aurais pu perdre l'ouïe si on n'avait pas été au téléphone. Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu avec elle ? »

« Je n'ai rien fait. Laisse tomber. »

« C'est ça ouais. Tu vas me le dire ou je retourne chez elle pour me la taper. Elle était affreusement canon ce matin et en la draguant un peu, je pourrais... » Je me tus, attendant qu'il pète à nouveau un câble.

« Putain, Edward, je t'ai dit de rester loin d'elle putain. Elle est hors limite, d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas passer après moi de toutes façons, pas vrai ? » Il y avait une pointe de désespoir dans sa voix. Bon sang, il avait cette fille dans la peau, c'était encore pire que Reed Girl avec moi. Je veux dire, elle était canon, mais je ne comprenais pas du tout son comportement.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as fait. J'ai des affaires en cours avec sa colocataire et je vais sans doute la revoir. J'aimerais pouvoir m'en sortir sans perdre ma queue. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. » Des affaires en cours qui allaient se terminer par le joli petit cul de Reed Girl dans ma chambre pour récupérer son idiot d'instrument.

« J'en sais rien mec. Je veux dire, tu l'as vu. C'est la nana la plus canon de la terre, non ? » J'avais vu bien plus canon, putain, je m'étais même tapé plus canon mais je n'allais pas l'interrompre maintenant qu'il se décidait enfin à parler. « Je l'ai rencontrée à une soirée l'année dernière. Ça a collé entre nous et on a fini dans un pieu. Avant que je réalise ce que je faisais, je l'invitais à dîner et on regardait un film pour gonzesses et tout un tas de trucs qui vont contre le code. Tu voix ce que je veux dire ? »

Nom de dieu, mon frère tenait à elle. Depuis dix neuf ans que je le connaissais, il s'était toujours foutu de tout le monde. « Alors, tu l'appréciais. Comment t'as fait pour tout foirer ? »

« Je l'appréciais ? APPRÉCIAIS ? » Putain, il recommençait à crier. « Je faisais plus que l'apprécier, espèce d'idiot. J'aimais cette fille. Je l'avais dans la peau et elle m'avait ensorcelé ! Soudainement, je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à elle. Avant que je le réalise, elle a commencé à parler de présentation aux parents et j'ai foutrement paniqué. »

Je soupirai. Il se passait de mauvaises choses quand Emmett paniquait. « Est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu avais besoin de prendre du recul ? » Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait caractère de merde comme ça. Ça faisait quoi s'il l'avait plaquée même s'il l'aimait. Mon frère était un connard de première classe. Toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient le savait.

« Euh, non. »

Merde. « T'as pas fait ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? »

« Hum, te comporter comme un grand garçon et lui parler peut-être ? »

« Tu peux parler toi. Tu t'es déjà assis avec une nana pour lui dire que tu as besoin de prendre du recul ? »

Il marquait un point, mais en même temps, ce n'était pas moi qui était tombé amoureux. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour ça. « Je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un suffisamment longtemps pour en arriver là comme tu m'as dit de faire, connard. »

« Eh bien, maintenant tu sais de quoi je parle ! » cria-t-il. J'allais finir sourd s'il n'arrêtait pas ces conneries.

« Alors, tu l'as trompée ? »

« Eh bien, pas exactement. » murmura-t-il.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je lui ai fait croire que je la trompais. » Bouffon. « Elle est arrivée à la soirée à laquelle on était censé assister ensemble et elle a vu une nana, assise sur mes genoux, en train de m'embrasser. Je ne l'ai pas baisée mais ça Rosie ne le sait pas. »

Rosie ? Elle n'avait pas une tête à s'appeler Rosie pour moi. Pas même Rose. Plutôt Bertha la Castratrice. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? »

Il poussa un soupir. « Elle a traîné la fille par les cheveux et lui a filé un pain dans la gueule. » Wow. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait à toi ? »

« Elle m'a plus ou moins insulté, a vidé un verre de bière sur moi et m'a aussi donné un pain dans la tronche. Elle était splendide. » Il avait pris un ton rêveur qui n'allait pas du tout avec ce qu'il me racontait. Il se faisait frapper par une fille et c'était splendide ? Il avait clairement reçu beaucoup trop de coups sur la tête pendant les matchs. « Elle est partie. Je l'ai appelée un paquet de fois mais elle a fini par changer de numéro et je ne suis jamais passé par son dortoir pour la voir. C'est tout. »

« Alors, elle te déteste. Et comme tu étais trop chochotte pour lui dire que tu avais besoin de temps, elle pense maintenant que tu l'as trompée, alors que c'est faux. »

« Non, je n'aurais pas pu la tromper même si je l'avais voulu. Je n'ai même pas pu baiser de filles pendant deux mois après ça. »

Deux mois ? C'était une éternité pour Emmett. Il était encore pire que moi. « Eh bien, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié. »

« Va ta faire foutre, frangin. Je déteste lui avoir fait du mal. Et tu dis que tu t'es tapée sa colocataire ? Alors, tu sais où elle vit ? » Soudainement, il était comme avide. Génial.

« Oui, mais je ne te dirai bien. En quoi ça a de l'importance de toutes façon ? Tu vis à deux heures d'ici. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu empires les choses. Sa colocataire est assez compliquée comme ça sans que tu balances des trucs qui vont empirer les choses. »

« Dis le moi, petit frère. Ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »

« Tu ne me feras rien. » J'étais assez sûr de moi sur ce point là, du moins tant que je ne me tapais pas Blondie. Et je n'en avais pas envie. Je voulais sa colocataire bornée et c'était tout. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait compliquer une simple bonne partie de jambes en l'air, je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Même mon frère s'y mettait pour m'empêcher de me faire Reed Girl.

« Peut-être pas mais je dirai à Maman que tu craques pour une fille si tu ne m'aides pas. »

Oh, putain, non. Elle allait me faire chier à mort et allait vouloir la rencontrer et tout. Non, non, un trilliard de fois, non.

« Écoute, je ne te dirai pas où elle vit mais je peux te dire où elle sera mercredi soir. » Du moins je l'espérais. Il allait falloir que je rappelle Demi-Portion pour qu'elle s'assure que ses deux colocataires soient présentes. Pourquoi Jasper récupérait la seule fille sympa et normale du lot ? C'était un gros connard.

« Mercredi soir ? Comment tu sais où elle sera ? T'es après elle ? » Sa voix était à nouveau montée dans les aigus et il parlait comme une fille. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à mon frère censé être cool ?

« Tu veux bien te calmer putain ? J'ai invité sa colocataire à une soirée parce que je veux me taper son autre colocataire et elle veut baiser avec mon coéquipier. Je lui dirai de faire venir Blondie et tu auras juste à faire de ton mieux pour lui parler. Mais ne me mêle pas à ça. Tu viens tout seul et une fois qu'elle t'aura mis un râteau, tu partiras tout seul. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, je te dis seulement où a lieu la soirée. »

« Depuis quand tu invites des filles à une soirée dans l'espoir d'en baiser une autre ? Et tu l'as pas déjà baisé ? » Je ne répondis pas. « Eh bien, eh bien, petit frère, apparemment, tu apprécies cette fille. »

Il savait que dalle. « Sérieux ? Tu vas me faire chier maintenant, Mr Je l'aiiiiiiiime ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Tu viens mercredi soir ou pas ? »

« Putain, oui, je sécherai le boulot et je viendrai ici. Si les choses ne se passent pas comme je l'espère, il faudra que je squatte ta piaule. »

Avec un peu de chance, j'allais passé la nuit avec Reed Girl. « Peu importe. On se voit mercredi. » Je raccrochai et appelai Demi-Portion.

« Allo ? »

« Hey, Demi-Portion, c'est Edward. »

« Oh, salut Sarah ! Attends, je vais dans ma chambre. » Sarah ? Foutues gonzesses. Je l'entendis fermer la porte puis elle parla tout bas d'un ton agacé. « Eh bien, tu l'as vraiment énervée. Elle refuse même de me parler. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle ne viendra pas mercredi soir ? Parce que le marché sera annulé... »

« Elle sera là ! Elle ne peut pas rester fâchée contre moi bien longtemps. » Je me demandais comment faisait Demi-Portion parce qu'il était évident pour moi que Reed Girl savait faire la gueule.

« Eh bien, y'a intérêt. Et tu pourrais faire en sorte de faire venir Blondie avec vous ? »

« Pourquoi ? T'es pas aussi après Rose, si ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Non. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut la voir ou une merde dans le genre. Contente toi de la faire venir. » Depuis quand j'étais devenue marieur ? C'était ridicule.

« Je ne peux pas faire faire quoi que ce soir à Rose. Je lui parlerai de la soirée et elle viendra si elle veut. »

« Très bien ! » Si elle ne venait pas, j'allais devoir filer son adresse à mon frère. « Je t'enverrai les info par texto mercredi. »

« Super. Il me tarde de rencontrer Jasper ! »

Cette fille n'avait aucun goût mais contrairement aux deux autres, elle était plutôt agréable. « C'est ça. À plus tard. »

« Bye Edward ! Oups, je veux dire Sarah ! Non, Bella, ce n'est pas... »

Bon sang, Reed Girl l'avait entendu. « Passe moi ce téléphone ! » Et une personne de plus qui criait.

« Sérieusement Bella, c'est Sarah ! »

« Alice, passe moi immédiatement ce téléphone. »

Son agacement me fit sourire. « Laisse la faire, Demi-Portion. »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot. » siffla-t-elle. Il y eut quelques bruits puis j'entendis une respiration.

« Reed Girl ! Comment tu vas ? »

« Comment je vais ? En fait, j'ai les boules. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? »

Je souris. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait chez cette fille qui m'amusait autant ? « Un connard t'a harcelée à la bibliothèque ? Il a oublié de rendre son livre en temps et en heure ? Si tu veux, je peux lui casser la gueule. »

« Oh, c'est vrai un connard m'a harcelée à la bibliothèque mais je doute que tu puisses lui casser la gueule. Tu ne voudrais pas abîmer ton si joli visage. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Alors, tu admets que j'ai un joli visage ? Je savais que tu craquais pour moi, Reed Girl. »

« Ce n'est pas moi qui te pourchasse dans toute la ville, si ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. Elle avait raison. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me pourchassait pas ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi je m'emmerdais encore avec elle ? Je me penchai et mis l'étui de son idiot de hautbois sur mon lit.

« C'est toi qui a commencé. Je ne fais que te rendre la faveur. Tes anches t'ont plu ? »

Il y eut une bonne minute de silence. « Les deux qui étaient encore entières m'ont plu mais j'ai un problème avec celle qui est cassée. »

« Je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire gagner du temps en la cassant. On sait tous les deux que de toutes façons, tu aurais fini par percuter quelqu'un et que tu l'aurais cassé. »

« C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans ! »

Je rigolai doucement. « Non, c'est toi. Ensuite, je t'ai baisé comme un dieu. Tu t'en souviens ? C'était marrant. »

Elle poussa un soupir. « Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier même si j'essayais. Tu ne me laisses pas faire. »

« Tu ne veux pas oublier. Tu en as rêvé hier soir, pas vrai ? Tu t'es caressée en pensant à moi ? »

Elle ne répondit rien et ma queue devint dure alors que je l'imaginais en train de jouer avec sa petite chatte tout en criant mon nom. Il allait falloir qu'on essaie ça une fois qu'elle aurait ramené son cul par ici.

« Tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé, Edward ? » Sa voix était haletante et sexy. Ma main dériva vers mon pantalon et je me caressai à travers mon jean.

« À quoi tu as pensé Bella ? » Je caressai verbalement son prénom et l'entendis reprendre sa respiration. Si je n'aimais pas autant l'appeler Reed Girl, je l'aurais appelé par son prénom plus souvent. Ça semblait l'exciter.

« J'ai rêvé de mes lèvres humides qui se posent sur le bout dur. »

« Oh ouais, bébé, tu pourrais faire ça. » Je défis mon jean, saisis ma queue et commençai à me caresser.

« Je peux, Edward ? Est-ce que je peux poser mes lèvres dessus et me servir de ma bouche si talentueuse ? »

Putain, elle était douée. Ma queue frémit. Elle allait peut-être me faire jouir en seulement quelques secondes. « Absolument que tu peux, bébé. Quand tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux, Edward. C'est ce que je veux tout de suite. »

« C'est tout à toi, bébé. Viens juste le chercher. Montre moi ce que tu peux faire avec tes lèvres. »

« Tu veux voir ce qu'elles peuvent faire, Edward ? Tu veux le voir en personne ? »

« Putain, oui. Plus que tout ! » J'étais proche. Je saisis ma queue et me masturbai plus durement.

« Alors ramène moi mon putain de hautbois et je te montrerai à quel point je suis talentueuse ! » hurla-t-elle.

Attendez une seconde, quoi ? « T'étais en train de parler de jouer de ton foutu instrument ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Oui, Edward. C'est la seule chose sur laquelle mes lèvres se poseront. »

Putain de merde. Elle s'était encore foutue de moi. Mon érection disparut et je me redressai. Je lançai un regard mauvais à l'étui du foutu hautbois. « Eh bien, apparemment, tes lèvres ne se poseront pas non plus sur ça parce que c'est moi qui l'ait. Peut-être que si tu t'occupes de moi, tu pourras le récupérer. »

« Tu es en train de me faire du chantage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu es en droit, non ? » me moquai-je. « Je te propose une transaction. »

« Eh bien, je refuse les termes de cette transaction. »

« Alors, je suppose que je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'un hautbois. »

Elle ne dit rien mais j'entendais sa respiration bruyante. « Très bien, alors je suppose que je vais devoir appeler la police pour signaler que j'ai été volée. »

« Vas-y mon cœur. Les flics me connaissent tous et m'adorent. Je leur dirais que c'est juste une dispute entre amants et que tu essaies de me causer des problèmes. »

« Mais on n'est pas amants. »

« Mais on pourrait l'être si tu arrêtais d'être aussi pénible. »

« Si je suis si pénible que ça, pourquoi tu veux encore me baiser ? » C'était une putain de bonne question.

« J'en sais rien. Ce que je sais, c'est que je te veux. Et que tu me veux. Alors pourquoi on ne pourrait pas s'amuser un peu ensemble ? »

« Je ne m'amuse pas. Du moins, pas comme ça. »

« Il est peut-être temps que tu commences. »

Elle soupira. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Bien. » C'était un pas en avant. « Maintenant, tu vas venir chercher ton hautbois ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « Non, tu peux me l'apporter. »

« Pour que tu partes après avoir lâché Blondie sur moi ? Je crois pas non. »

« Eh bien, alors, je suppose que je le récupérerai quand on se recroisera. »

C'était quoi ce bordel ? « T'en as pas besoin pour les répétitions ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai déjà appelé Jacob et il m'a dit qu'il pourrait m'en prêter un. »

Jacob. Enfoiré de Jacob. Cet espèce d'intello se mettait encore en travers de mon chemin. Il allait falloir que je lui botte les fesses. « Mais tu ne veux pas ton hautbois ? »

« Tu finiras par me le rendre. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Parce que tu veux me revoir. Alors on se verra quand tu auras décidé de me le rendre. Bonne nuit, Edward. »

Et juste comme ça, elle était partie. Comment elle avait fait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation ? Et plus important encore, comment je faisais pour me venger ? Mercredi soir, les paris seraient lancés.

* * *

Pauvre Edward ! Bella finit toujours par prendre le contrôle de la situation, c'est elle qui mène la danse ! On verra bien si elle garde la main longtemps ;)

On pensait qu'Edward était bête ? Eh bien, il y a pire avec Emmett, vous ne trouvez pas ?_ *tête à claques*_ ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
